mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Glider/Gallery
Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Night Glider bids welcome to Fluttershy S5E1.png Fluttershy giddy giggle S5E1.png Night Glider emerges from the shadows S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Night Glider "do you know Princess Celestia?" S5E1.png Night Glider "how can you be friends" S5E1.png Night Glider "don't you end up hating each other?" S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle unsure S5E1.png Twilight "how do you take somepony's cutie mark" S5E1.png Night Glider "cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience" S5E1.png Night Glider mentions the Staff of Sameness S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle show off unmarkings S5E1.png Twilight "an essential part of who you are" S5E1.png Night Glider "they're in the vault" S5E1.png Night Glider "remind us of the heartache" S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Ponies gathering around S5E02.png Ponies listening to Starlight S5E02.png Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png Starlight "to consider our philosophy!" S5E02.png Starlight nods head to give sign S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, & Night Glider smiles S5E02.png Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider nervous smiles S5E02.png Equalized ponies smiling S5E02.png Sugar Belle and Night Glider nervous while Party Favor determined S5E02.png Party Favor admits it S5E02.png Sugar Belle and Night Glider feel sympathy S5E02.png Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Twilight and friends are let out again S5E2.png Starlight "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" S5E2.png|"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Night Glider "the staff has all the magic we need" S5E2.png Starlight "the staff is a piece of wood" S5E2.png Starlight "it's my magic that makes all this possible!" S5E2.png Starlight "you'd all still be living your miserable lives" S5E2.png Starlight "if it weren't for my magical abilities!" S5E2.png Starlight "only way to be happy is if we're all equal!" S5E2.png Party Favor "except for you" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "either we're all equal or none of us are!" S5E2.png Village ponies returning to normal S5E2.png Night Glider, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle back to normal S5E2.png Village ponies gallop out of the cave S5E2.png Restored village ponies to the rescue S5E2.png Night Glider "stand back, everypony!" S5E2.png Night Glider soaring toward Starlight's door S5E2.png Night Glider breaks down Starlight's door S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies storm Starlight's house S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies enter Starlight's secret passage S5E2.png Rainbow Dash sees Starlight in the distance S5E2.png Starlight flees toward the mountain S5E2.png Sugar Belle "there's a whole network of caves" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "your cutie marks will be gone forever!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies go after Starlight S5E2.png Rainbow Dash slower than Night Glider S5E2.png Night Glider flies over Starlight S5E2.png Night Glider hit by wave of snow S5E2.png Night Glider buried in snow S5E2.png Sugar Belle gallops past Night Glider S5E2.png Village ponies pursue Starlight S5E2.png Party Favor's balloon bridge S5E2.png Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png Night Glider "she's almost to the caves!" S5E2.png Double Diamond "feel like an air drop?" S5E2.png Night Glider and Double Diamond swoop over Starlight S5E2.png Night Glider drops Double Diamond onto a snowy hill S5E2.png Village ponies victorious S5E2.png Village ponies afraid of Starlight S5E2.png Village ponies flinching S5E2.png Twilight protects the village ponies S5E2.png Starlight blasts Twilight's magic shield S5E2.png Twilight lowers her defenses S5E2.png Twilight "I studied magic for years too" S5E2.png Main 5 and village ponies listening to Twilight S5E02.png Mane Six and village ponies happy S5E02.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "she's getting away!" S5E2.png Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png Glider, Sugar, and Diamond found what they were looking for S5E2.png Village ponies "in front of us all along" S5E2.png Village ponies group hug S5E2.png Night Glider "I'm not going anywhere" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png Peace returns to the village S5E02.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider sees someone S5E26.png Starlight walks up to the Our Town ponies S5E26.png Our Town ponies see Starlight looking regretful S5E26.png Our Town ponies smile at Starlight S5E26.png Starlight and the Our Town ponies hugging S5E26.png Season six To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Our Town decorated for the Sunset Festival S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer approaching Our Town S6E25.png Starlight enters the village with a nervous grin S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer "I was invited" S6E25.png Starlight shows Diamond and Favor the invitation S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by laughing villagers S6E25.png Cool Beans, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle laughing at Starlight S6E25.png Starlight and Trixie entering the village S6E25.png Our Town villagers happily greeting Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Sugar Belle "how is it living in a castle?" S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer "it's good to see all of you" S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer politely refusing to help villagers S6E25.png Night Glider "the unicorns have a fireworks show" S6E25.png Night Glider "we could really use your help!" S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer starting to feel pressured S6E25.png Night Glider and Sugar Belle uncomfortably close to Starlight S6E25.png Our Town villagers crowded around Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Our Town villagers pushed back by magic barrier S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer forces the villagers away with a barrier S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer cowers on the ground S6E25.png Night Glider and Sugar Belle looking disoriented S6E25.png Trixie "sadly, it is time for us to depart" S6E25.png Trixie takes out another smoke bomb S6E25.png Villagers see Starlight and Trixie have vanished S6E25.png Starlight and Trixie run away from the village S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Starlight "saving Equestria or helping friends out" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "I know the Festival's almost over" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer pointing at her friends S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "hope that's okay" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer and Night Glider smiling S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "where's that baking contest?" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer going off with villager ponies S6E26.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by friends S7E1.png Hard to Say Anything Big McIntosh in position to stop Scootaloo S7E8.png Party Favor and Night Glider sitting together S7E8.png Scootaloo looking for Big Mac under a vase S7E8.png Apple Bloom calling out to Big McIntosh S7E8.png Apple Bloom looks for Big Mac using binoculars S7E8.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Season nine The Big Mac Question Applejack and friends outside the ceremony S9E23.png Applejack and friends head to the wedding S9E23.png Double Diamond, Party Favor, and Night Glider S9E23.png Sugar Belle walking down the aisle S9E23.png Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding S9E23.png Ponies cheer for Big Mac and Sugar Belle S9E23.png Sugar Belle's friends crying with joy S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png Bulk and Night Glider fly past villains S9E25.png The Last Problem Rainbow Dash flying over a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Night Glider, Overpowering card MLP CCG.jpg Night Glider, She's On It! card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg